bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Knights
The Astral Knights are the main bosses of Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!, and are led by Rukifellth. Background The Astral Knights were once the Seven Elemental Knights, meant to watch over their respective stones and realms. Unfortunately, they became corrupt/brainwashed by Rukifellth some time before the events of The Second Attack! and joined his army to rule the galaxy. All with the exception of Bulzeeb were placed under his control; Bulzeeb joined Rukifellth to gain more power and simply faked the illusion of being controlled. Together with the BHB Army, they developed a device called the Gravity Generator to keep planets within the black hole and utilize the dark matter from them. The Knights somehow lost their Elemental Stones prior to joining Rukifellth, and had recovered all but the Fire Stone by the time Bomberman conveniently showed up at Alcatraz. Bomberman eventually defeated them one by one and proceeded to the BHB Army's headquarters, Warship Noah. Here, he defeats Rukifellth and escapes the black hole. In the Good Ending, after Bomberman defeats Angel of Light and Shadow in a final battle. The Angel brings them back to life as the Elemental Knights. They each give their gratitude to Bomberman before going off on their separate ways. Members *Baelfael, a red and orange fire knight, youngest of the knights, who fights Bomberman on the Lost Planet Alcatraz and tries to get the Fire Stone from him *Behemos, a blue water and ice bulky knight, second oldest of the knights, who guards the Water Stone fights Bomberman on the Ocean Planet Aquanet *Ashtarth, a green wind knight, bears the similarities with Baelfael, who guards the Wind Stone and fights Bomberman on the Sky Planet Horizon *Zhael, a purple and white lightning knight, a knight with a cat-like helmet head, who guards the Lightning Stone and fights Bomberman on the Game Planet Starlight *Molok, a brown earth knight, first oldest of the knights, who guards the Earth Stone and fights Bomberman on the Nature Planet Neverland *Zoniha, a yellow light knight, feminine of the knights, who guards the Light Stone and fights Bomberman on the Amusement Planet Epikyur *Bulzeeb, a black dark knight, same guy is Regulus from Bomberman 64, who guards the Shadow Stone and fights Bomberman on the Prison Planet Thantos Trivia There are some slight differences regarding the Knights regional-wise: *Baelfael, Behemos, and Ashtarth wield a Instant KO move that only appears in the Japanese version. They are removed during its US release, probably to tone down their fights. *Each Knight's original Japanese titles that can be translated differently from the official English localization: **Baelfael (紅蓮の炎) - "Crimson Flame"* or "Crimson Lotus Flame" **Behemos (凍土の支配者) - "Lord of the Frozen Wastes"* or "Governor of the Frozen Spring" **Ashtarth (暴風王) - "Windstorm King" or "King of the Wild Wind" **Zhael (雷帝) - "Thunder Empress" **Molok (怒れる大地) - "Raging Earth"* or "The Angry Earth" **Zoniha (浄化の光) - "Purifying Light"* or "Light of Purification" **Bulzeeb (闇の吐息) - "Dark Sigh" or "Breath of Darkness" Gallery : render.png|Baelfael Baelfael render 2.png Behemos render.png|Behemos Behemos render 2.png Ashtarth render.png|Ashtarth Ashtarth render 2.png Zhael render.png|Zhael Zhael render 2.png Molok render.png|Molok Molok Render 2.png Zoniha (2).png|Zoniha Zoniha render.png Astral Knights Avatars.png|Avatars of all the Knights Bulzeebthinking3fl.png : : de:Astral Knights Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Astral Knights Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Former Villains